


“Weapons Don’t Weep.”

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Physical Abuse, Protectiveness, Verbal Abuse, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Young Dean Winchester learns a lesson from his father.





	“Weapons Don’t Weep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based of the prompt: You're a weapon; and weapons don't weep.

     Young Dean knew it well in his **heart** that crying would do him no good. That the strike he received from his father was well deserved and the lesson in it was well learned.

     “You’re a weapon…” John Winchester said. Pushing his son against the car and shoving a saw-off into his arms. “And weapons don’t weep. Now stop that crying and straighten up boy!”

      Dean did as he was told. Not without struggling at first. His chest heaved and snot seeped out his nose. He fumbled with the weapon in his arms and positioned it carefully like how John showed him before. With big green eyes young Dean Winchester looked up to his father. Searching for his approval.

     John looked at his son then shook his head and turned away from him sharply. Great displeasure screaming from the posture in his back.

     “Learn to be a fucking man.” John said with venom in his tone. The words seared into Dean’s mind that day and he promised himself there on to be strong.

To be a man.

     Not only to please his father and gain his respect somehow... But for little Sammy. Four-year-old Sam was sitting in the backseat of the Impala. Looking on the outside and watching as Dean was taught a harsh lesson. Dean looked into his car and at his beloved brother and knew that he would have to grow up fast. That he would have to learn fast so he could protect his little brother.

     It was for him that Dean trained hard that day. It was all for Sammy.      

 


End file.
